swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Guild
You may review the requirements at SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Applications/Guild. DO NOT EDIT ABOVE THIS LINE ---- Burning Legion Hello, we’re the Burning Legion. The Burning Legion is a guild that would like to get more members to become more active and grow. Our purpose is to work together and farm all bosses in Sword Burst 2. We do trading, Boss fighting events, and PvP. We strive to improve and help all of our members in a friendly community manner. We have active staff that are always there to help, and they take care of situations on the spot. Our Discord: https://discord.gg/KwgC6rq Celdath (talk) 21:03, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Celdath, your guild is denied due to swearing. Feel free to apply again in the next 5 days. Ethicz 22:32, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Infernal Dynasty Group Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4639938/Infernal-Dynasty#!/about Discord: https://discord.gg/AdpXnkf Welcome to Infernal Dynasty Our guild is a PK guild in Swordburst 2. We have caused wars and some drama with other guilds, but we are good enough to take them out easily. For fun we like to fight bosses with rusty rapiers and run into our friendly exploiter, Xena, and get flung to another dimension. When we try to hold events our exploiter friend name Xena claps kids from each side cause why the hell not Not to mention, we also go around killed people for no reason saying, "0 sense gang." One of our members, flamencop, is a very important person who likes to clap person in PVP and have a good old time. Although, this guild holds lots of game-nights and other fun events for the guild. We want to make sure that everyone has a good time and we are a family. We will treat eachother with respect and we will defeat everyone with respect. Our guild is full of powerful PVPers and we have the legendary person himself, Eddie. We also have members knows us LyingWithTruth who is a really kind hearted individual. Now that we think about it.. There is a Cat.. And she will shove a Hellreaver so far into her opponent, they will never see the light again if you piss her off. She will also lay clap you into oblivion. Shes probably the most mature one here, but we are slowly changing her mentally, that will be thrown out of the window. Next we have the two sons of unitrunner that are in infernal aka Tsustia and Kuraku, they both are hella into lolis, but we're not gonna talk about that. And then we have are one and only fluffypurpleowl20 she will clap u with ur laggy computer that renders you next to her when u are really a mile away she has a default katana animation and is dressed like a penguin and also hates Furrya but over she’s bad at gaming” —we think she’s raw though shh. Next up we have the absolute legend himself Unitrunner aka LyingWithTruth that absolutely claps down people in lego game pvp with his 0 sens gang. He's literally the daddy of the guild and all of his children are creating a rebellion against the amazing leader twarte. Now to conclude the majority of the high ranks, we have Miscre who is an meanie, has no friends, gets bullied in school, and most importantly he's apart of the extra large baja blast gang. Overall, Infernal Dynasty stands out among other guilds and stands close to the top. Please accept us. OWO. Aphids (talk) 20:35, February 20, 2019 (UTC)Aphids :Hello Aphids, your guild is denied due to swearing. Please feel free to apply again after 5 days. Ethicz 21:33, February 22, 2019 (UTC) 'Guardians of the Fire Emblem' :Drawing much of its ranking system, division titles, and power structure from its namesake video game franchise by Nintendo, the Guardians of the Fire Emblem features a unique, friendly community that always welcomes all levels of Swordburst players. Our server is active and SFW, with almost daily events which give members the opportunity to rank up and gain recognition for service to the guild. Once trainees attend their first event and prove they're capable of following orders, they are ranked up to Soldiers and are then eligible to apply for a division. However, ranks function independently of divisions, as they are a measure of a Guardian's merit and not how long they've been performing their current set of duties. :The Guardians feature two divisions, tasked with completely different duties. The Falcon Knights serve as scouts, checking for hostile players and glitched mobs before the main raid group arrives. Aspirants are thoroughly tested by our leadership team for knowledge of Swordburst's items, maps, and monsters to ensure they are prepared to do what is asked of them. Paragon Knights meanwhile serve as the elite shock troops and vanguard of Guardian forces. With few exceptions they all possess legendary-grade armor and weaponry, enabling them to deal with hostile players and tough battles. Aspirants are tested for their PvE and PvP skills, as well as being able to calmly execute orders when necessary. :Feel free to come check out our Discord server at https://discord.gg/yr9aJyv. If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, please DM me at Imperceivable#1024 and say you're from the Wiki. I hope you'll consider my application carefully. :Chromicide (talk) 16:39, February 21, 2019 (UTC) : : :Hello Chromicide, your guild is denied due to swearing. Please feel free to reapply in 5 days. Ethicz 21:52, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Moonlight Purgatory '' :Re-applied We are a guild that hopes to become a striving place, where low levels and higher levels can have fun together, with raids and events soon to come over the time that we gather members. We wish to become a big guild with fun things to do. We have a level based role system so the higher the level you are the more roles you get. We also have staff roles, such as moderator, Admin, and giveaway hosts. Our other 2 are council and royal gaurd. The only way to get staff roles is doing our questionnaire and being a trustworthy person while you stay. We will not leave out lower levels in our guild. They too can feel free to join raids and level up to their hearts desires. I and a couple others if not in need of boss drops will share them out to those who need the weapons. We hope over time that we can do events like a tournament and other activites. We are always open to suggestions and are a passive guild. However if rules are broken people will be punished depending on the severity of the rule which they broken. But overall we hope to become a great place for people to commute with a verify system to quicken the pace of trading for people. We aim to become a fun guild in which people can enjoy their stay :D. Discord server: https://discord.gg/mq3JcZq ''Whitefangblackheart (talk) 17:02, February 22, 2019 (UTC)whitefangblackheart '' '' :Hello Whitefangblackheart, your guild is accepted. However, because you are/were blocked on the wiki, the guild will be accepted after your block sentence ends. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Ethicz 19:30, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Burning Legion Hello, we’re the Burning Legion. The Burning Legion is a guild that would like to get more members to become more active and grow. Our purpose is to work together and farm all bosses in Sword Burst 2. We do trading, Boss fighting events, and PvP. We strive to improve and help all of our members in a friendly community manner. We have active staff that are always there to help, and they take care of situations on the spot. Discord: https://discord.gg/KwgC6rq Celdath (talk) 02:13, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Celdath, your guild is accepted. The description you used will be put up for display. If you want to use a different one, please DM me. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Ethicz 23:39, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Apex Alliance We are a small guild trying to rise up from the shadows. We have a strict set of rules As of when I post this we have 11 members. We are against PKing We do not condone swearing at all We host raids A fine variety of teams to apply for And so much more! Hope yall will consider it. :3 Discord Link: https://discord.gg/XXBty79 --Markyboiiiiiiiiiiiii (talk) 14:44, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Hello, We're the Arcane Wings of Freedom. We are a small guild that is looking to gain members and grow! We hope that we can gain member activity with joining the wiki. Our Guilds purpose is to aid those in need and help train the new players and teach them how the game works. We are also willing to do whatever it takes to achieve these goals. We plan to supply new members with equipment so that they are prepared for the journey that awaits them! Please check out our discord with the following link! https://discord.gg/UT7fJ4U --JeromeBlack0983 Spark Guild Hi, we are the Spark Guild. We are a guild that offers a casual area for swordburst 2 players to talk and play with each other. We have giveaways for in-game items. We also have a space for guild members to trade, buy, and sell items. Aside from that, we help players level up. We have several high-level players that help the lower level people get stronger by helping them with bosses. We accept new members no matter what level! This is our discord https://discord.gg/2QXxpHM Skittleverse (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Skittleverse Alpha Dragon Alliance Welcome to Alpha Dragon Alliance. We are warriors trained very well. We do many raids and always pick up some new members. Our Guild has many powerful divisions who help the most. We have a nice community who treat each other equally. We always use teamwork. Anyone can join our raids. We donate things to level 1s. All users all Levels and floors are allowed to join. So what are you waiting for? Join today! Link to the Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/QpAqedy JubayerArman90303 (talk) 10:06, 25 July 2019 (UTC)